She Bangs
| released = | format = | recorded = 2000 | studio =Sony Music Studios ; The Hit Factory Criteria, the Gentleman's Club ; WallyWorld Studios, Capitol Studios ; Aireborne Studios ; Quad Recordings | venue = | genre = Pop | length = 4:42 (album version) 4:06 (radio edit) | label = Columbia | writer = | producer = | prev_title = Private Emotion | prev_year = 2000 | next_title = Nobody Wants to Be Lonely | next_year = 2001 | misc = }} }} "She Bangs" is an up-tempo, salsa-influenced song made famous by Ricky Martin via his 2000 album Sound Loaded. The lyrics, loaded with metaphor and double entendres, express the singer's fascination with a woman who may after all be Lady Luck herself. The song was co-written by Desmond Child and Draco Rosa and produced by Rosa and co-writer Walter Afanasieff. Desmond Child co-wrote Martin's number one hit "Livin' la Vida Loca" as well as several hits for Bon Jovi and other rock artists in the 1980s and '90s. Draco Rosa was Martin's former Menudo bandmate. Walter Afanasieff had won a Grammy Award for Song of the Year the previous year as producer of Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On". The success of "She Bangs" reaffirmed Martin as a formidable crossover artist. Sound Loaded was the follow-up to Martin's 1999 crossover breakthrough album Ricky Martin and "She Bangs" was released to radio in advance of the album as its first single. By 2000, the main ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and Hot Latin Songs charts had splintered into a myriad of sub-charts and the song became a hit on several of these, debuting on the Hot 100 and other charts beginning the week of October 7, 2000, and reaching its various chart peaks throughout November, December and January. Music videos The official music video, which was shot in mid-August and was directed by Wayne Isham, was the subject of a season 3 episode of the MTV series Making the Video, a behind-the-scenes documentary style show that features the on-set filming and in-studio editing of popular artists' clips. It was aired in September 2000 and became an MTV hit, receiving heavy rotation on the channel. The video, which features dancer Channing Tatum, was also released with a Spanish version of the song. Using an underwater theme, set on the night of a full moon, the video features Martin singing and dancing in an undersea nightclub, as fish and mermaids swim by. In a brightly lit kaleidoscopic section, a semi-naked Martin is mercilessly pawed by adoring women from every side. Shorty afterwards he is pulled into a cramped glass cubicle where five dancing women proceed to vigorously caress him and remove his clothes. Eventually, escaping the clutches of the dancing undersea throng, he bobs back up to the surface of the sea, where it is now daytime. Chart performance The song reached number twelve on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart, while a Spanish-language version reached number one on the Hot Latin Songs for one week. The song hit number one on the Tropical Songs chart for five weeks. The song also hit number two on the Latin Pop Songs chart, and number eight on the Hot 100 Airplay and Pop Songs charts. "She Bangs" went to number twenty-four on the Adult Pop Songs and number thirty on the Rhythmic Top 40. In December, remixes debuted on the Hot Dance Club Songs chart, ultimately peaking at number twenty-seven in January 2001. Although released long before the digital era, it has sold 152,000 digital copies in the US. The song also peaked at number two in Canada. In the United Kingdom, "She Bangs" became Martin's second most popular song, peaking at number three. In Australia, the song debuted at number three and remained in the top ten for six more weeks. The song also hit the top five in Spain, New Zealand, Finland and Norway, going to the number one spot in Sweden and Italy. The single was certified Platinum in Australia, Gold in Denmark and Sweden, and Silver in the UK. Awards "She Bangs" was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Male Pop Vocal Performance at the 43rd Grammy Awards. The Spanish-language version of the video won a Latin Grammy Award for Best Short Form Music Video at the Latin Grammy Awards of 2001 and Lo Nuestro Award for a Video of the Year. "She Bangs" also won an International Dance Music Award for the Best Latin 12-inch Single, funround 5. Formats and track listings Australian CD maxi-single # "She Bangs" (English Edit) – 4:02 # "She Bangs" (Obadam's English Radio Edit) – 3:59 # "Por Arriba, Por Abajo" – 3:07 # "Amor" – 3:27 # "She Bangs" (Obadam's Afro-Bang Mix) (English) – 7:28 Canadian promotional 12" single # "She Bangs" (Obadam's Afro-Bang Mix) (English) – 7:28 # "She Bangs" (Obadam's Afro-Bang Mix) (Spanish) – 7:28 # "She Bangs" (Obadambangadub) – 10:25 # "She Bangs" (Album Version) – 4:42 Danish promotional CD single # "She Bangs" (Ferrero / Del Moral Latin Ibiza Club Remix) – 6:08 # "She Bangs" (Ferrero / Del Moral Latin Spanglish Edit) – 4:24 # "She Bangs" (HQ2 12" Club Mix) – 9:02 European CD single # "She Bangs" (English Radio Edit) – 4:02 # "She Bangs" (Obadam's English Radio Edit) – 3:59 European CD maxi-single #1 # "She Bangs" (English Radio Edit) – 4:02 # "She Bangs" (Obadam's English Radio Edit) – 3:59 # "Amor" – 3:27 # "She Bangs" (Video) European CD maxi-single #2 # "She Bangs" (Spanish Radio Edit) – 4:02 # "She Bangs" (Obadam's Afro-Bang Mix) (Spanish) – 7:28 # "She Bangs" (Obadam's Spanish Radio Edit) – 3:59 European 12" single #1 # "She Bangs" (Obadam's Afro-Bang Mix) (English) – 7:28 # "Amor" – 3:27 # "She Bangs" (Obadambangadub) – 10:25 # "She Bangs" (Spanglish Radio Edit) – 4:02 European 12" single #2 / Asian CD maxi-single # "She Bangs" (English Edit) – 4:02 # "She Bangs" (English) – 4:42 # "She Bangs" (Spanish Edit) – 4:02 # "She Bangs" (Spanglish Edit) – 4:02 # "Almost a Love Song" – 4:41 Japanese CD maxi-single # "She Bangs" (English Radio Edit) – 4:04 # "She Bangs" (Spanish) – 4:35 # "She Bangs" (Spanglish) – 4:41 # "She Bangs" (English) – 4:42 Spanish CD maxi-single # "She Bangs" (Ferrero / Del Moral Latin Spanglish Edit) – 4:24 # "She Bangs" (Ferrero / Del Moral Latin Spanish Edit) – 4:24 # "She Bangs" (Ferrero / Del Moral Latin 2 Step Spanglish) – 4:34 # "She Bangs" (Ferrero / Del Moral Latin 2 Step Spanish) – 4:34 # "She Bangs" (Ferrero / Del Moral Latin Spanglish Remix) – 6:12 # "She Bangs" (Ferrero / Del Moral Latin Spanish Remix) – 6:12 # "She Bangs" (Ferrero / Del Moral Latin Ibiza Club Remix) – 6:08 UK cassette single # "She Bangs" (English Edit) – 4:02 # "Amor" – 3:27 UK CD maxi-single #1 # "She Bangs" (English Edit) – 4:02 # "She Bangs" (Obadam's English Radio Edit) – 3:59 # "María" (Spanglish Radio Edit) – 4:30 # "She Bangs" (Video) UK CD maxi-single #2 # "She Bangs" (English Edit) – 4:02 # "Amor" – 3:27 # "She Bangs" (Obadam's Afro-Bang Mix) (Spanish) – 7:28 US 7" single # "She Bangs" (English Edit) – 4:02 # "She Bangs" (Spanish Edit) – 4:02 US promotional CD single # "She Bangs" (English Edit) – 4:02 # "She Bangs" (English) – 4:42 # "She Bangs" (Spanish Edit) – 4:02 # "She Bangs" (Spanglish Edit) – 4:02 US promotional CD single # "She Bangs" (Obadam's English Radio Edit) – 3:59 # "She Bangs" (Obadam's Afro-Bang Mix) (English) – 7:28 US promotional 12" single # "She Bangs" (HQ2 12" Club Mix) – 9:02 # "She Bangs" (Obadam's Afro-Bang Mix) – 7:28 # "She Bangs" (HQ2 Instrumental) – 9:02 # "She Bangs" (English Version) – 4:42 Credits and personnel ;Recording * Recorded at Sony Music Studios (New York City); The Hit Factory Criteria, the Gentleman's Club (Miami); WallyWorld Studios, Capitol Studios (Hollywood); Aireborne Studios (Indianapolis; Quad Recordings (Nashville) * Mixed at Sony Music Studios ;Personnel * Songwriting – Desmond Child, Walter Afanasieff, Robi Draco Rosa, Glenn Monroig, Julia Sierra, Daniel López * Production – Walter Afanasieff, Robi Draco Rosa * Recording engineers – Dave Gleeson, Dave Reitzas, Gregg Bieck, Jules Gondar, Mike Couzi * Engineering – Aaron Shannon, Andy Manganno, Conrad Golding, Graig Lozowick, Fabian Marascillo, Germán Ortiz, Jimmy Hoysen, John Hendrickson, Juan Turek, Larry Brooks, Nathan Malki * Vocal production – Desmond Child * Mixed By – Tony Maserati * Acoustic Guitar – Michael Landau, René Toledo Alto * Saxophone – Michael Migliore * Horns arrangement – Scott Healy * Background Vocals – Chris Willis, Gustavo Lauriano, Illyak Negroni, Larry Loftin, Maurice Lauchner, Michael Contratto, Robbie Nevil, Ron Grant, Will Lee * Baritone Saxophone – Ronnie Cuber * Bass – Ramses Colón * Macintosh & Digital Programming –Gregg Bieck * Production Coordinators – Brian Coleman, Carlo Tallarico, Chris Apostle, Dean Lawrence, Jolie Levine-Aller * Electric Guitar – Michael Landau, Rusty Anderson * Drum & Rhythm Programming – Walter Afanasieff * Percussion – Daniel López * Piano – Paquito Hechevarria * Additional Programming – Robert Conley * Saxophone – Ed Calle * Acoustic Solo – René Toledo * Electric Guitar Solo – Michael Landau * Tenor Saxophone – Jerry Vevino, Lenny Pickett * Trombone – Dana Teboe, Keith O'Quinn, Richard Rosenberg, Wayne Andre * Bass – Herb Besson * Trumpet – Danny Cahn, Earl Gardner, Glen Drewes, José Sibajas, Mark Pender Credits adapted from the liner notes of Sound Loaded, Columbia Records. Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} }} Release history See also * List of number-one Billboard Hot Latin Tracks of 2000 * List of number-one Billboard Latin Tropical Airplay of 2000 * List of number-one hits of 2000 (Italy) * List of number-one singles of the 2000s (Sweden) * William Hung References External links * * * Songs We Wish We Could Forget: Ricky Martin's "She Bangs" at blindedbysound.com Category:2000 singles Category:Billboard Hot Latin Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Tropical Songs number-one singles Category:Multilingual songs Category:Music videos directed by Wayne Isham Category:Music videos directed by Jeff Richter Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Ricky Martin songs Category:Song recordings produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Songs written by Walter Afanasieff Category:Songs written by Desmond Child Category:Songs written by Draco Rosa Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Latin Grammy Award for Best Short Form Music Video Category:2000 songs